This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines are exposed to many forces. As a piston reciprocates within the cylinder, it transmits rotational force to the crankshaft via a connecting rod that is connected to the piston by a piston pin. While the piston is reciprocating, the walls of the cylinder resist rotational and lateral motion of the piston. The larger the rotational and lateral forces, the more friction and energy dissipation that decreases the engine's efficiency and increases the engines noise and vibration. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the piston rotational motion along the cylinder block and delay the acceleration of the piston lateral motion in order to reduce the engines noise and friction.